


And when you're gone

by weike



Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: ???? maybe, Aftermath of Violence, Angst, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, How Do I Tag, Hurt/Comfort, I suppose?, also jack manifold, i do not know what else to put, i guess;;, i suppose?? i genuinely dont know, mentioned characters!!, minor depictions of violence, spoilers for the 1/03 stream, theres blood and a mention of broken bones, they are the big mentions i think, this probably isn't really good, tubbo ranboo and techno get a mention, tw// derealization
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-03
Updated: 2021-03-03
Packaged: 2021-03-15 16:40:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,692
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29811345
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/weike/pseuds/weike
Summary: Nothing. There was nothing, and he was nothing and there was nothing he could do. Where was he before? What was he doing? Who was he?Then a blink, a blink of light,  light?  or was it the darkness? And then.And then everything.
Relationships: Wilbur Soot & TommyInnit
Kudos: 33





	And when you're gone

**Author's Note:**

> !!! TRIGGER WARNIGS CAUSE IDK 
> 
> there's a mention of broken bones and blood !! also i derealization???? i am not sure but yeahh;;

He felt nothing. He couldn’t open his eyes or maybe they were open but why was it still dark, why couldn’t he see anything, why was he cold, why was there a light, why was it so hot, why couldn’t he see. 

He tried to scream but he couldn’t open his mouth, or maybe they were open and he closed them? Where was his mouth, why couldn’t he hear his voice, why can’t he speak, he can’t hear. 

He tried to move, move his body, why wasn’t it hurting? Why couldn’t he feel it, where were his limbs. 

Nothing. There was nothing, and he was nothing and there was nothing he could do. Where was he before? What was he doing? Who was he? 

Then a blink, a blink of light, light? or was it the darkness? And then. 

And then everything. 

He saw the cell, the blood dripping down, felt the pain in his face, in his bones. But it wasn’t what he focused on, it flashed for less then a second, but wasn’t it meant to be important? He died there, he could see his body, the blood was still fresh on Dream’s hands, they were still moving. 

But then he was out and, oh was that L’manburg? The pillars supporting the platforms, and is that Ghostbur’s crane? 

The podium stood tall and the windows of houses were open letting in the warm summer air. He could smell the scent of flowers and suddenly he was able to hear the water underneath the wood, and he can feel his feet on the sturdy planks. 

He took a careful step forward and then another, and he wanted to laugh, but his voice still refused to work. So he walked forward looking and taking in the sight of New L’manburg, so different from when he last saw it. So different from the smoking hole in the ground. 

But he walked and saw the flags hung on the poles, fluttering in the wind. He reached his hand and grabbed the silk, rubbing the golden heart with his fingers. So much softer than the original.

And then suddenly it was gone. The warmth and the flowers were gone, and he was back inside the walls desperately grasping his sword. The sky was red and burning and screams were hurting his ears. He could just see the shadows of people up on the barriers. He could smell the smoke and the ash filling the air, the TNT going off and blowing up the place they carved for a home. 

And suddenly he was stepping in a small tunnel, stepping towards his death, but why couldn’t he speak, why can’t he warn them? Tubbo was there, he was there and he was going to lose a life. He tried to move and grab someone to just stop.

But he couldn’t. He couldn’t and he had to just hear the click, the damned click of the button. He turns around but he can’t see anything through the ash there wasn’t ash the first time. 

He can feel himself screaming and he moves and can feel himself get stopped. Was it Fundy? What was Fundy doing, he should run, run because Eret will betray them, because it was never meant to be- 

But it wasn’t Eret he saw when he turned around. The ash cleared and he saw Wilbur collapsing, with a sword in his chest, and why was Phil there? He shouldn’t be there, why was he holding the sword, why was it covered in blood?

And then he remembers and it’s almost worse. He tried to run, because maybe if reached them in time he could use the totem on Wilbur, Wilbur might not go, it will all be better. 

But his legs don’t listen, of course they don’t, it’s all in the past, he can’t change it. So he watched as his friend's body fell, how it got covered by rubble and how the hero he heard so much about jumps to help them. 

He watched as withers destroyed the remains of the country and he watched as he and his friends died to them. He watched as someone he considered a brother turned his back on him and once again shot the one person in the world that mattered to him. 

And then his ears are again filled with the sounds of explosions and withers, but this time he knows they will not build back. He takes a step back and sees that the place he made his home is gone. The sounds of a song so familiar to him, started to fill the air, and he could feel himself uttering the words yet he couldn’t hear them. 

And suddenly he isn’t standing above the hole in the ground but on a pillar high in the sky. He overlooks the land and knows that it has happened but still cannot stop the numbness filling him. He felt the anger bubble up in him and closed his eyes as he stepped off the edge. 

He opened them back in L’manburg the walls rising tall and protecting him from the sun. He looked at the camar van and smiled seeing the sun reflect in the windows. He saw the flag Niki made and the paths of a park him and Tubbo built. He saw the tree’s leaves sway and the faint buzz of the bees in the air calmed him. 

How long has it been since this moment? After the war and so peaceful. Just with the sounds of laughter and songs and-

He saw Wilbur before him, and it’s Wilbur, not his shell but the president, the man that started this. He reached out and nearly grasped his hand but the only thing he felt was the cold stone. He didn’t want to turn, he didn’t, but he didn’t have a choice. So he turned and a chill went down his spine. Memories of nights haunted by the words of a madman who was still one of the only one he trusted. 

He tried to step away, to shake it off, but then he felt water around him and why can’t he breathe he should be able to breathe.

And then someone pushed a helmet on his head. He saw Technoblade with an enchantment book and a half smile on lips. He saw dogs running around and the bench on which he looked at the stars. He looked at them and felt safe because he was with people he trusted.

He saw Ranboo to his left, running his fingers along the jukebox, and Technoblade on his right slowly breathing but still alert. He saw the stars blinking at him, and he felt at peace.

And then the moon turned into the sun, and he could hear the leaves rustling, and the gentle tune of Cat fills the silence. He looks to his right and sees Tubbo’s smile and everything is good. 

There are no scars and there is no pain. 

And then there are scars on Tubbo’s face rising from his neck. He feels pain all over his body, but he still holds his friend’s hand close to him. He remembered the festival, the light that blinded him and how he was helpless. 

He remembered how close he was to losing Tubbo, the one he was willing to do anything for, but he was here, he was here and he was alive, so he just brought him closer and listened to their disc. He closed his eyes and didn’t want to open them. 

But then the sound of Cat transformed into something older, into something he didn’t even know he remembered. So he opened his eyes and looked at the walls of the old home. He walked forward and stopped by the kitchen. The music came from there, but now was joined by humming, so familiar, why was it so familiar? He hasn’t heard it in so long, so why did his body relax?

And then he stepped in and saw Wilbur. But he was so, so younger, there were no scars and his eyes, his eyes were happy. 

He wanted to cry, wanted to let tears fall, wanted to scream and go hug this bastard that made his life so much worse, but also saved him. 

Instead he could feel a laugh fall out of his lips, so unguarded and full of joy, and how he started to run from the room. He heard Wilbur also laugh, and heard footsteps following him to the door of the house. He opened them and tumbled out, tripping slightly on the edge of the doormat. 

But then instead of the sunlight and chirping of birds he saw darkness once more. 

When he opens his eyes once more, he sees a railroad and can hear a train coming. A gentle red light shines above, and when he cranes his head he can see a stone ceiling. Somehow he can feel wind touch his skin. 

Carefully he stands, looking around, noticing only more benches and people waiting for their ride. 

Drip, drip

He freezes, and then hesitantly raises a hand to his face. 

Drip, drip

Blood drips from his nose, and he can tell that his nose is broken. He can also tell that probably most of his bones are in a similar state, but somehow it doesn’t affect him that much.

He wipes the blood with his sleeve, and takes a careful step forward. He stops in front of the line, leans out to look at the train. It’s approaching, and he feels like he should come on it. The train stops and the doors open. 

People move around him, walking on and off, but for some reason he can’t get his legs to move. 

Drip, drip 

He moves his hand to grab onto the door, but then in the ever-present silence he hears a voice. 

He whips his head and it starts to feel a little fuzzy, and the blood is still falling from his nose, and the doors are closing but he doesn’t focus on that. 

He looks and sees that ugly ass yellow vibrant sweater, a musty old trench coat, a beanie that has frayed long ago, and the glasses that reflect all the light even in here. He sees the guitar case, that he hasn’t actually seen in so long. 

“Tommy!”

And Tommy for once in all of that happened actually cries. Tears start falling and he’s stumbling to get to this asshole, to the traitor that blew his home up, to the man that took him from the streets and then gave him a better home than any he could ever dream of. 

He trips on his own feet and the tears blur his sight, and oh he’s gonna smash his face in again isn’t that funny. 

But then, there are arms around him, steadying him, and he looks and sees Wilbur for the first time in months months? and he’s there, and it’s actually him. Wilbur smiles, but there’s sadness there, and Tommy just wants to be happy for once is that too much to ask

“You weren’t supposed to show up here for a long time,” Wilbur says and wipes off the blood from his face. Tommy half sobs half laughs and he just puts his arms around the brunette. 

“You aren’t supposed to be here, but then you started to appear and all I could do was wait here for you” he continues and Tommy can only try to speak, but the only thing that comes out is more tears. 

After what feels like eternity he finally can take control of his voice enough to formulate a cohesive sentence. The words come out all jumbled and the voice isn’t his, it’s messed up from tears and blood, but he trusts that Wilbur will still be able to understand him. 

“Didn’t expect to go like that either big man,” he manages and raises his eyes to meet Wilbur’s and straightens up a bit.

“At least it’ll be peaceful now, eh?” he says, still grasping the other’s shoulders. Wilbur goes up with him, but he has the sad smile again and Tommy never liked this smile it was never good. 

“I doubt he’ll let you go that easy”

Tommy stiffens at that and looks at Wilbur with scared eyes. The older quickly starts to explain what he meant, but what does he mean let me go he’s already dead what 

“Not right now, but probably in some time he’ll whip out that cursed book of his, y’know,” he says, guiding them to one of the benches “it actually exists, and he definitely will use it to somehow get out of that box of his” 

Tommy’s breath quickens and Wilbur realizes his mistake.

“Shit, I mean, it’s not like it’s sure he will get out it’s just a possibility you know, and even if-”

“He’ll use my death to get out and manipulate more people” Tommy states and the tears have stopped flowing at this point. Wilbur’s shoulders slump down and he rubs a hand on Tommy’s back.

“Most likely if we’re being honest,” he says in the voice he always used when he was telling them something they didn’t want to hear “but the bright side is that no one will trust him again y’know? And you definitely know who he is now” 

Tommy rubs the back of his hand on his nose, and raises his eyebrows. Wilbur chuckles and Tommy feels as if he’s back in his childhood village, when he got sick with the local flu, and Wilbur had to convince him to take his meds. 

“You know he’s a lying bastard that also has quite a god complex” Tommy snorted at that and closed his eyes for a second. He can get used to this, he thinks. 

“Don’t get used to this” Tommy groans and bangs his head onto Wilbur’s shoulder.

“Why are you like this” he deadpans and Wilbur laughs, and even if it’s for just a short while it might be okay. 

He smiles and Wilbur continues to laugh silently. After he calms down, he continues to explain.

“You’ve got way too much unfinished business and I doubt you’d yourself like to stay here” 

Tommy shrugs his shoulders and looks to the side. 

“It might not be the worst,” he coughs “I mean I doubt it would be worse”. 

At that Wilbur raises an eyebrow and looks at him disbelievingly and shakes his head. 

“So you’d like to spend your after-life playing uno with Schlatt?” Tommy snorts at that and turns his mouth with distaste at the thought of the former president. He bumps his head on the other’s shoulder and sighs deeply. He knows it won’t last but he can enjoy it while it does. 

“We’re like brothers you know?” he mutters, and feels with his fingers how Wilbur stiffens.   
“Don’t say that, I will cry” Wilbur responds and holds the other closer. Tommy smiles and ignores how the taste of copper has started being stronger, and how his fingers started hurting more. 

“I don’t really want to leave this place if I’m being honest Big Dubs,” Tommy whispered, “it’s not really poggers out there right now” 

Wilbur smiled and forced the teen to look into his eyes. The red lights were brighter than before. 

“I promise you, that if it comes to it, I’ll show up”

Another train can be heard coming. 

“How would you even do that? You’re dead bitch”

The pain starts splitting his face more and more 

“Well, I mean, Jack Manifold did it so I definitely can”

The lights start to drip around them.

“Comparing yourself to Jack Manifold is just unfair. You’ll never be half a man he is” 

The pounding in his head sounds so much like the train coming towards them.

“Probably not. But I’ll be there in the end”

The train screeches to a halt and the noise fills his mind. 

“I guess I’ll see you there” 

The lights invade his vision and he can’t see anymore. 

“I’ll see you there”

And then he opened his eyes.

**Author's Note:**

> !! well this was my first real work esp in the mcyt fandom so;; yeahh. if you read i hope you enjoyed! 
> 
> the idea with the trian station (like the one thats kinda like in ycgma) was heavily inspired by @qarameiio on twitter (she has amazing artwork!! ig you don't know her i definitely recommend checking it out) , cosmicguts on yt (his animatic is amazing if you havent seen it you should!) and @WolfyTheWitch on twitter with their amazing artworks!


End file.
